


Now's Not a Great Time

by sharpiemarkie



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpiemarkie/pseuds/sharpiemarkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prompt done for the Imagine-Loki blog on Tumblr</p><p>Imagine having sexy time with Loki. All of sudden you’re phone rings; it’s your boss calling about an important event, a call you have to take. You pick up the phone while Loki is still inside you; Loki starts to tease you while you try to remain professional. Imagine looking down and at Loki to give him a stern look while he gives you a mischievous grin and continues his torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now's Not a Great Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot can also be found on my Tumblr blog: http://shadownightmoon.tumblr.com/post/87447121954/nows-not-a-great-time

            “Hello darling,” purred the mischievous god that snaked his arms around your waist as soon as you stepped into the apartment that you shared with him. You had just gotten back from another long day at your work and you were pretty tired. The comforting thing about having to work so many hours was that you knew that waiting for you at home was your Asgardian prince ready to treat you as a princess. It made everything you’ve done at work worth it the second you walked through the door.

            Smiling back at Loki, you answered, “Hi Loki. Did you miss me?”

            “A little,” Loki smirked as he swayed you in his arms.

            “Only a little?” you questioned with fake hurt, “I thought I meant more to you?”

            The god just scoffed back in a teasing manner, “If you don’t know by now how much you mean to me then you must not be as intelligent as I believed.”

            “Ouch. What a nice way to insult me.”

            “You know I only jest,” Loki replied as he dropped his head down to your shoulder and slowly began to kiss his way up your neck. Not only that, his large hands began to rub circles against your stomach, making you succumb to his touch even more. You sighed as the cool lips lingered upon your skin until he had reached up to your ear. Then he whispered lowly, “I want to have you right now.”

            If this was any other day than today, you’d definitely be ready to go ahead and let Loki sex you up as much as he wished, but even through the cloud of lust that was taking over your mind, you remembered that you had to wait on a phone call from your boss about an important business trip you were required to go on. She was going to call to give you details on where you will be heading, if you could bring anyone with you, and how long you’ll have to stay there. Usually, your bouts with Loki end up hours long and you had no idea when your boss will be calling you. You didn’t want Loki to get mad at you for stopping if she called while you were in the middle of sex.

            “Can we wait a bit?” you asked sweetly, “I’ve got an important call I’m waiting for.”

            “I don’t want to wait. You’ve been gone all day long and all I need right now is you,” Loki persisted kissing your neck as his hands slipped under your dress shirt. A squeak sounded as you felt him squeeze your breasts still concealed within your bra. Then the god leaned forward and began to grind his hips slowly against the small of your back, letting you feel what he meant by ‘needing you’. It only took another moment before the building lust consumed you and you caved into Loki’s wishes.

            “Alright Loki, but it’s got to be quick. I want us to be finished by the time my boss calls my cell,” you replied.

            With that, Loki’s face lit up with a smile of victory as he lifted you up to carry you within his arms into the bedroom, “I promise to you that I will appease to your wishes, love.”

            You hummed contently as the God of Mischief carried you into your shared bedroom and he placed you gently on the bed. Before any other actions were taken, you placed your cell phone upon the nightstand on the right side of the bed. Then both of you quickly began to strip yourselves of the articles of clothing you wore and once all of it was littered across the floor, Loki pounced in the bed with you.

            Things started out with just kissing for a few minutes until Loki decided to move his body down yours and began to pepper your breasts with kisses. As his hands caressed your body along with his tongue, you couldn’t help but to let out needy moans as he worked his way down your body. Since you told Loki to make it quick, he didn’t waste any time prying your legs apart and starting to rub his fingers against your sex. You allowed it for a few minutes, but you knew after a while you were ready enough and he was just teasing you for the hell of it.

            “Loki!” you whined, “Hurry up already!”

            “Patience love,” he growled lowly as he slipped his two of his fingers within you and began to pump them while rubbing your clit with his thumb. Your back bowed as Loki began to thrust his fingers hard and curl them just enough so that he brushed against your g-spot. Feeling your climax starting to build up, you moaned and panted as the god kept his actions going. Your hands gripped the bed sheet tightly as Loki brought you closer and closer. It didn’t take much more after that before he had you tumbling into your first climax and you cried out your lover’s name as you came.

            Not giving you much time to recover, Loki lined up his straining erection against your pulsing entrance and pushed in until he was fully sheathed within you. Both of you moaned loudly at the act and Loki stilled so that you could adjust to his size for a moment. When he thought you were ready, he wrapped his arms around you and rolled you over so that you were on top.

            “I want you to ride me right now darling,” Loki commanded as his hands caressed your sides.

            Bracing yourself, you leaned forward and placed your hands against the god’s shoulders and you slowly lifted up off of him before you sank back down on his length again. You did this a couple of times before you found a pace that you were comfortable with and once you did, Loki began to thrust his hips up in time with your movements. Moans, grunts, and groans filled the air as you and the god of mischief moved together. Loki was hitting every good spot within you every single time you grind your hips down against his and your second orgasm of the night was already approaching quickly. Judging by the moans that your lover was making, he wasn’t too far behind you and it probably wouldn’t take too much longer to finish you both off.  Loki thrust his hips up harder once, twice, and…

RING RING RING! RING RING RING!

            “FUCK!” you hollered out in frustration as your cell phone began to go off and you scrambled for it while Loki was still inside of you. He scoffed as you checked to make sure it was your work’s number and you heard a scoff beneath you just as you answered it, “Hello?”

            “Hi Miss (l/n), it’s Mrs. Peters. I was just calling to tell you information on the business trip that I would like you to go on in a few weeks. I hope this is a good time to discuss it,” your boss said.

            “Oh yeah, it’s a great time,” you replied with fake cheer. Suddenly, Loki thrusts up and narrows his eyes at you, reminding you that it wasn’t a good time. Then he continued to move lazily within you to keep what you had started going. Luckily, you and Loki had practiced quiet sex before and you could do well not making much noise while he fucked you.

            “That’s good. The meeting will be held in Los Angeles and will be about three days long. It should be two weeks from now when you should head over there. Do you have the portfolio ready?”

            “Yes Mrs. Peters, I have the portfolio all done and ready to present,” you answered, “Also, I was wondering if it would be alright if I brought my significant other to stay with me as wel-AH!”

            “Are you alright Miss (l/n)?” questioned Mrs. Peters.

            Loki moved around beneath you and his hips thrust up sharply, hitting your g-spot and the friction against it made you moan aloud. You glared at Loki as the embarrassment began to show upon your cheeks. Now thanks to him, you were going to have to lie to your boss to cover up for yourself.

            “I’m sorry ma’am, I just accidentally dropped something that was in my hand.”

            With your glare still on Loki, you saw that mischievous grin spread across his face as he continued to move within you while you were still on the phone.

            “I’m sorry. Well to answer your question earlier, you can bring your significant other with you if you wish. Do you have anything else you wish to ask me about?”

            “No ma’am I think that covers it.”

            “Alright, well thank you so much for agreeing to go to this meeting Miss (l/n). I know you will be a great representative for this company.”

            “Thank you Mrs. Peters,” you replied.

            You and your boss then said goodbye to each other and then you hung up your cell phone. Placing it back again on the nightstand, you looked back down at the God of Mischief and opened your mouth to scold him when all of a sudden, he flipped you both over so that he was on top of you.

            “LOKI!” you screeched as he started to thrust into you with fervor, not allowing you to say anything else to him but your moans and cries of his name. It didn’t take long for Loki to start growling and groaning your own name in time with his own motions and before you knew it, you were tumbling into an intense orgasm. As your body pulsed around Loki, you cried his name loudly and that finally made him spill himself within you, moaning your name as well. When you both finished, Loki collapsed beside you and gathered you in his arms to cradle you against his body.

            “You know I hate you,” you mumble against his chest.

            “I love you too,” Loki grinned before kissing your forehead as he allowed you to rest before you fixed dinner. At least your boss didn’t know what really was going on during your phone call.


End file.
